


Rocking The Boat

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Smut, Swimming, Teasing, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin and Nick hadn't been able to be together since the tour ended and the two finally gave in not caring about the Stay at Home order and go out onto Kevin's boat. Now that they are on their own, they reconnect and love on each other.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Nick Carter
Kudos: 9





	Rocking The Boat

Nick sighed happily as he leaned against the side of the boat, the smell of the salty air and the sound of the ocean waves under him was like Heaven and he had missed it so much. The eye candy he had wasn’t half bad either, opening his eyes he saw Kevin at the helm taking them further out away from the mainland. In fact, Nick couldn’t see the bay at all. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes traveled down the back of his oldest brother standing there half naked wearing shorts that were a bit too tight, almost as if the older man had worn them on purpose just to get a rise out of Nick and it was working. Sure the two had had their fun when they were younger and if truth be told despite what it seemed like back in the early days, Nick truly had spent more time with Kevin than many realized. The older man had been the blonde’s first in many areas of his life growing up. 

Kevin finally shut the engine off, he knew the blonde had been staring at him the entire time and relished in his lover’s attention. They had stopped messing around once Kevin married but the urges never fully went away, their wives letting them get away with it because they were both Bi. Nick watched with a grin on his face as Kevin moved his way, he could always see the want in his older brother’s eyes. Ever since they had to come home because of the virus scare, the two hadn’t been able to find time with each other and it had gotten to the point they both said fuck it and planned to see each other. Nick needed to get out of the house as much as he loved being with his kids, he needed to see Kevin. 

A sigh of content came from the blonde’s lips as Kevin leaned down and slid his hands up Nick’s bare chest making sure to run his hands over the younger man’s nipples knowing how sensitive they were making Nick suck in a breath of air. Kevin covered Nick’s body with his own, his arms coming to rest around the blonde’s neck, eyes meeting. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kevin whispered softly. 

Nick nodded. “I’ve missed you too, with the tour ending like it did, we didn’t get a chance…” 

“I know baby, that’s why I finally gave in and called you. Kris was also tired of my crankiness.” 

Nick laughed and leaned his forehead against Kevin’s, they were both already hard and aching but they knew they could hold off. Nick’s fingers trailed down the back of the older man’s neck to his spine getting a shake and moan. 

“Nicky…” 

“You know I hate that name.” Nick groaned. 

Kevin smirked feeling Nick’s fingers explore. “You don’t when I scream it.” 

Shocks of electricity ran through Nick’s entire body, going straight to his cock making it throb and jump, his hands grabbing Kevin’s ass and squeezing hard.

“Fuck!” Kevin cried out and arched, their covered cocks rubbing for the first time in months.

Nick pulled the other man down tight against him, his hips arching on their own. Kevin buried his head against Nick’s neck, kissing and sucking on it while Nick slipped his hands inside Kevin’s shorts rubbing and massaging his ass. 

“Baby, I need you.” Nick panted. 

Kevin pulled away and looked into the dark blue eyes of his lover, his lips brushing against Nick’s pink ones. Nick happily responded for just a moment before they pulled away, Nick’s hands pulling out of Kevin’s shorts. 

“Here or down below?” Kevin asked. 

Nick knew that below deck was a soft, king sized bed but the idea of being aboved turned him on. “Here….” 

Kevin reached down and tugged at Nick’s short getting him to lift up so he could slide them down. The dark haired man groaned seeing Nick’s thick cock spring out hard and proud. He ran his hand down the blonde’s thigh and up the base. 

“Kevin….fuck.” Nick groaned and arched up. 

Kevin leaned over and kissed Nick, his hand wrapping around the thick base loving the feel of it throbbing in his hand once again. They made out for a few more moments as Kevin slowly stroked his blonde lover before Nick pulled away. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” Kevin asked. 

“You, I want you.” Nick whined. 

Kevin continued to stroke him, grinning loving the foreplay they did together depending on the mood and with them being in the middle of the ocean, no one around them for miles, they knew they could let themselves really go. 

“Come on baby boy, you know how this works. Use your words.” Kevin encouraged. 

Nick gulped and let out a puff of air, his hips arching against Kevin’s hand. He knew what the man wanted and loved when they played this. 

“I want...want you inside me.” 

Kevin let Nick go and slipped his shorts down, Nick groaning loudly watching him wrap his hand around his own thickness. 

Nick slid down onto the floor of the boat as Kevin moved back over to his blonde love letting his cock go. Nick opened his mouth letting Kevin put him on his cock, his hand tightening into his hair. 

“That’s it baby boy, suck my cock.” 

Nick closed his eyes sucking his lover moving up and down the base getting him ready for his hole. Kevin finally pulled him off and turned him around, Nick leaning over the leather seat he had been sitting in. Kevin knew the hard floor of the boat would hurt Nick’s knees and ran downstairs to grab the thick blanket before coming back. 

“Scoot over baby boy.” Kevin said softly. 

Nick moved over enough for Kevin to put the blanket under him, Nick going back to position. Kevin groaned and ran his hand down Nick’s back and over his cheeks before spreading them. He could tell Nick had been using his toys and was able to easily slip his fingers inside the man in front of him. 

“Kevin please, I need more.” Nick pleaded. 

“I know baby boy, you’ve been playing with your toys haven’t you?” 

“I...I had to, you know I can’t go long without being filled.” 

“Yes and you don’t care for Lauren pegging you.” 

Nick shook his head. “No, it just doesn’t feel right.” 

Kevin smiled knowing the younger man felt like he was cheating on him when he had Lauren fuck him despite Kevin reassuring his love that it was okay and he understood, Kristin pegging Kevin often when couldn’t be with Nick. 

Kevin pulled his fingers out before positioning himself behind Nick, slipping his cock inside the blonde, both men groaning loudly. 

“Kevin, fuck me!” 

The older man growled and gripped Nick’s hips slamming into him, Nick howling with pleasure. Kevin continued to thrust into the tightness, both holding on as long as they could before screaming out each other's names into the air. They fell onto the blanket panting, trying to calm down. Kevin pulled his love against him, Nick relaxing. Kevin’s hand found its way into Nick’s hair. 

“I love you.” Nick sighed. 

Kevin stroked his hair gently. “I love you too, I always have.” 

Nick turned around to look at the green eyed man, Kevin’s hand still in his hair. “Babe, your hair is turning on you.” 

Nick chuckled and nodded. “I know, appointment as soon as my dresser opens back up.” 

Kevin kissed him softly before getting up, helping Nick to his feet. They headed downstairs to clean up, coming back and diving into the water enjoying the rest of their day together. They made love below deck that night and fell asleep in each other’s arms, the soft rocking of the boat swaying them to sleep.


End file.
